


Hit and Run

by Paycheckgurl



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Explosions, F/F, Gun Violence, Implied Sexual Content, Victorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paycheckgurl/pseuds/Paycheckgurl
Summary: Emily Holroyd is dressed to kill.
Relationships: Alice Guppy/Emily Holroyd
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7
Collections: Torchwood Fan Fests: Music Fest 2021





	Hit and Run

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song [Hit and Run by LOLO](https://open.spotify.com/album/6lXAh5S4jE0AzBCi5yrcEM?si=bfRt3fRmSGO9vx5UY7Ci5Q)
> 
> Tbh the vibes of the song also work for Jack and John, but my immediate thought was “pretty, evil ladies having fun”, hence this.

Emily was raised to be a proper lady. Demour and of society. She certainly could look the part. 

The stockings go on her first. The only pure black paraphernalia remaining in her wardrobe after the bare minimum mourning period she’d put up with following her husband’s “oh so very sad accident”. It hadn’t been particularly sad, and it wasn’t truly an accident. 

Shoes on next, so she’s not restricted in her ability to bend down by the rest of the garments. There’s power in a good pair of fine leather boots, especially when those boots are stepping on the chest of an enemy defeated. Pinning them down before the death blow, and they screamed for mercy. Oh how she loved when they squirmed. 

The drawers next with their all infernal flap; she fastened them as best she could. The next layer, decency skirt, is a bit of a private joke between her and Alice. There was nothing decent about her beloved that she preferred it that way. The chemise next, hers in particular was of a light linen. It is all about the lightness, the freedom of movement, so when  _ they _ run,  _ they  _ are caught. And Alice does ever so fancy the chase. And she loves the freedom her place of employment allows her. 

The so-called “Health corset” she preferred, more comfortable and offering more support. She needed the flexibility in this work. A few more layers and she reached the outer skirt. She flattened it with her hands, straightening the wrinkles out. 

There. She was the picture of Victorian era rifanary. She couldn’t wait for Alice to rip it all off. 

In the meantime, they had enemies of Her Majesty to eliminate. The fantastical extraterrestrials that plagued the Welsh streets on which Torchwood Three Cardiff sat. 

Emily was dressed to kill. 

* * *

The cock of the gun was powerful to Alice. Suddenly she was a lady afforded the power to take life, and reveled in it. She saw the way Emily admired as the blood fell around them. 

The Gentleman at the club tried to flirt before their death blow. ‘Oh poor widowed Emily’ they seemed to say. They seemed just as proper as Emily and Alice. Which of course meant they weren’t in the slightest bit. Those “gentlemen” (did such a thing even exist? Alice had never met a man she considered gentle) had been trafficking objects not of this Earth. 

They didn’t see the cock of Alice’s gun that stole their pitiful lives. 

Alice and Emily were there for the kill as the bodies hit the floor. All a part of the job.  


Their work was for Queen and Country. And even if it wasn’t, the thrill of the chase, the power the gun gave her, well...Alice would gladly welcome Hell’s warm embrace for it. 

The carriage outside was drenched in petrol she borrowed from a lamplighter. Pity that. Alice tossed a match over her shoulder. The carriage went up in flame. The Blowfish that had been supplying the guns to the club members looked on in shocked terror. He was taken care with another quick round of shots to heart. Always the Blowfish, it seemed. 

This kind of messy work was maybe more befitting of Harkness, simply because he made for good canon fodder due to his...unique skill set. But truthfully it was too fun and the rush she felt was too great. Harkness didn’t even seem to enjoy the kill most of the time. Always hemming and hawing about their so-called “wanton cruelty”. 

She can tell Emily, her Emily, enjoyed the kill. 

Alice surveyed the carnage. The men hadn’t even been aware she was there. 

The clean up crew would be by soon. Emily and Alice would claim and catalogue their shiny new toys later, after the clean job. Presently, they had more pressing matters. 

Before she was aware Emily’s lips were on hers. The thrill of the chase came with the sweetest of rewards. The Hub was not far from here, as the others arrived to catalogue it would be fully empty soon. Alice had a corset to rip off. Emily was ever so dressed up  , she couldn’t wait to hear that beautiful voice scream her name. 


End file.
